srythfandomcom-20200214-history
Quest:7 Goblins - Part II - The Tamer of Wolves
|Saga = 7 Goblins |Diff = Most difficult battle is 9+ MR ~80. }} General Information This is a fairly straightforward adventure, with only one minor decision to make. While wandering in the woods you get attacked by a goblin hunter, who first tries to disable you, sics his pets on you and finally attacks you himself. 60's in a couple of powers or skills will help you a lot. Note: Became AG-only at some point before 12/30/18. Prerequisites * ** Walkthrough While wandering in the Trollneck Woods you are attacked by a goblin hunter. Poison: The hunter uses a powerful poison that not only does some SP damage if you fail to resist it but if you get hit with it you lose all of your NV whether you resist it or not. Body helps with all of your resistance checks against the poison. * He first throws a spear at you, which you can block with Fortification (60+) / Shadow Magic (60+) / Telekinesis (60+) for 16 XP, or dodge for no XP. . ** If you are hit, make a check to resist the poison: . * He then charges you for a quick strike, which you can block with Fortification (60+) / Shadow Magic (60+) / Telekinesis (60+) / Unarmed Combat (60+) for 16 XP or dodge for no XP. , which is a . * Now you can either choose to stop him from firing a dart at you, or attempt to dodge the dart. ** To stop the dart you can use Telekinesis (60+) / Destruction (60+) / Shadow Magic (60+) / Unarmed Combat (60+)/Archery (60+) for 16 XP or charge him for no XP . ** If you dodge the dart you can block it with Fortification (40+) / Telekinesis (40+) / Shadow Magic (40+) for 4 XP or dodge it . *** Either way, if you fail and get hit by the dart you take 1-5 SP damage and need to resist the poison (75+) or take up to another 22 SP. * Now he calls his pets on you, and finally attacks you himself (4 fights) ** ** ** ** Once you've dealt with him the adventure is over and you receive 1024 general XP for completion. Rewards * +16 XP to Fortification (60+) / Shadow Magic (60+) / Telekinesis (60+) if used to evade stone-tipped spear. * +16 XP to Fortification (60+) / Shadow Magic (60+) / Telekinesis (60+) / Unarmed Combat (60+) if used to evade leaping goblin. * If you attempt to stop him from launching the dart: ** +16 XP to Telekinesis (60+) / Destruction (60+) / Shadow Magic (60+) / Unarmed Combat (60+)/Archery (60+) - all tested - if used to stop him. * If you attempt to avoid the dart once it's fired: ** +4 XP to Fortification (40+) / Telekinesis (40+) / Shadow Magic (40+) if used to block the dart. After the blowgun dart is resolved: * 17+ XP for defeating 3 massive wolves. * 8+ XP for defeating 2 massive wolves. * 17+ XP for defeating Massive Alpha Wolf. * 33+ XP for defeating Dreadfoot the Hunter. For Completion: * 1024 XP to General